Isaac Lahey
|born=April 25th, 1980 Great Britain |blood=Muggle-born |title=*Chaser *Prefect *Head Boy *Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot *Wizengamot member |signature = | |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Dark Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |hidef= |relationship =*Alisha Daniels |family = *David Lahey *Julia Lahey *Camden Lahey *Alisha Daniels *Rita Lahey *Fabian Lahey |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=His mother dying |wand=10½", English Oak, unicorn hair |patronus=Owl |hidea= |job=*Ministry of Magic employee *Wizengamot member *Chief Warlock |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Lahey family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Wizengamot |friends = *Patrick Dunbar *Scott McCall *Stiles Stilinski *Brody Hudson *Finn Hudson *Brittany S. Pierce |sexualpartners = *Alisha Daniels }} Isaac Lahey is a muggle-born wizard, the youngest child of Mr. and Mrs. Lahey. Isaac is three years younger than his brother Camden Lahey. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Isaac lives with his mother in London, Great Britain. He used to live there with his father and brother as well, but they left a few weeks after it was revealed that Isaac was a wizard. Camden had no choice in the matter and he went with his father, hoping that Isaac would be alright with his mother. To this day, the two brothers haven't seen or spoken to each other. Isaac is roommates with Brody, Patrick, Scott and Stiles in the Hufflepuff Basement. He has been the Chaser of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team ever since he joined at the beginning of his third year. He was a member of Hudbar's Army. He married Alisha Daniels after he graduated from Hogwarts with whom he had two children: Rita and Fabian. He began a career at the Ministry of Magic where he became a Wizengamot member in 2000 until he was named Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Biography Early life Very little is known about Isaac's early life. From what has been revealed by Isaac, he grew up with his father, mother, and older brother Camden. Discovering the fact that his son was a wizard, Isaac's father went from being a loving father to an incredibly abusive one who put a lot of pressure on Isaac and critized him at every chance he could. If Isaac disobeyed him or talked back, his father would often beat him before locking him in a freezer down in the basement for long periods of time, a punishment that would later cause Isaac to develop a severe case of claustrophobia and lead him to have panic attacks whenever he was forced into small spaces. Hogwarts years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Physical appearance Isaac is a very tall and very handsome young man with a lean, muscular build. He has dark blonde hair that is slightly curly, pale white skin, and large, deep-set blue eyes. At first, Isaac dressed like most young men his age in simple tshirts and jeans, but after receiving the Bite, he started to dress in a more trendy fashion, favoring designer jeans, cardigans, v-necks in shades of white, blue, and black, and black leather jackets with boots. He is also notable for enjoying to wear trendy scarves. Personality and traits At first, he was shown as a timid, shy young man whose abusive father caused him to be fearful of those around him. After he discovered he was a wizard, however, Isaac took advantage of his new powers and enjoyed using them to dominate others, enjoying the feeling of being powerful instead of powerless for the first time in his life. However, after meeting Brody Hudson and Patrick Dunbar, Isaac eventually grew into a more selfless and compassionate person who was capable of having healthy relationships with others, especially after he was sorted into Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts. However, throughout all of this development, certain parts of Isaac's personality have stayed the same, such as his sarcastic sense of humor and his ability to hold grudges against those who have wronged him. As a result of the abuse he sustained from his father throughout his adolescence, Isaac developed a severe case of claustrophobia due to the many hours he was punished by being locked in a deep freezer in the basement, though he has been shown to overcome this phobia in life-or-death situations. This abuse also led him to develop a strong sense of self-preservation. Isaac also has a very blunt and honest personality that often causes him to respond to questions and statements in a harsh and/or tactless manner. He also is a somewhat pessimistic person. He also has a bit of an impulsive streak in him as well, as he has a tendency to want to fight first and ask questions later. Isaac also seems to be a bit of a Lothario, having shown romantic attraction to many other characters. Despite the qualities he possesses that could be considered negative, Isaac has proven himself to be an incredibly loyal person, and is willing to put himself in harm's way in order to protect his loved ones. Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Parents Mr. and Mrs. Lahey are Muggles whom used to be married until they discovered that their youngest son Isaac was a wizard: Mrs. Lahey was incredibly happy and proud of her son, taking pride in the fact that they have a wizard in the family, while Mr. Lahey saw it as an abomination. This caused a huge drift between the couple. Mr. Lahey was enraged at his wife for thinking being a wizard should be something be proud of since, to him, it's clearly something evil, and he suddenly took off with Isaac's older brother Camden, also a Muggle, leaving Isaac all alone with his mother. It is safe to say that Isaac has a bad relationship with his father. Even though he was only eleven at the time, he exactly knew what his father thought of him when he was told that he was a wizard. His father didn't exactly keep his opinion to himself. He certainly doesn't care that his father left him all alone with his mother. Isaac is very close with her and will do anything for her, knowing that she does the same for him in return. Mrs. Lahey is a very sweet and caring woman and loves her sons very much. Isaac knows how much she is hurt by her ex-husband's actions, taking her eldest son Camden with him, so she makes sure to spoil Isaac on every occasion to make sure that he'll never leave her, which is ultimately one of her biggest fears. Camden Lahey Isaac had a close connection with his older brother until the day his father took him away, since then the two hasn't seen each other. It is unknown what his brother thought of him being a wizard since it's likely that he doesn't even know he is one; he wasn't in the house when Isaac received his Hogwarts letter and was visited by Rubeus Hagrid which told him he had magical powers. Mr. Lahey would've have most likely kept his mouth shut about Isaac being a wizard after he went to live with him somewhere else, wanting to keep it a secret from his only son he is proud of. Good friends Scott McCall Isaac met Scott McCall when waited in the Entrance Hall on their first day. Like the rest of the first years, they had to wait until they were picked up by a Professor for the Sorting Ceremony. With Isaac being a Muggle, he was very insecure and scared about the Sorting, not knowing what to expect and thinking that he'd make a fool out of himself if he had to perform magic in front of an entire room of wizards and witches. Scott assured Isaac that he had nothing to be scared of, telling him that all he had to do was sit on a stool and that a hat would be placed over his head, who would then sort him into one of the four Houses. Isaac was sorted into Hufflepuff House and was releaved and happy when Scott was sorted in there as well. Stiles Stilinski Even though Isaac gives off the impression that he can't stand Stiles Stilinski, he does care a great deal for him. Some of Stiles' actions baffles him and makes him lash out in response due to being unsure how to reply to it, which hurts Isaac himself because he doesn't like to be like that. For some reason, Stiles always smiles at him and acts as if he hadn't said what he did, knowing that Isaac didn't mean it, and for that Isaac is extremely grateful. Isaac knows about Stiles his crush on him. Unfortunately, he doesn't feel the same way about him but he is reluctant to inform Stiles about it because he doesn't want to hurt his feelings. He know that he has to inform him one day but he tries to drag it out for as long as possible. Isaac has been roommates with Stiles in the Hufflepuff Basement ever since the beginning of his time at Hogwarts. Patrick Dunbar Patrick Dunbar is also one of Isaac's roommates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Isaac met Patrick during their first night in their common room and took an instant liking to each other. Isaac couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the relationship Patrick has with his best friend and stepbrother, wanting to have a relationship with someone like that as well. However, being roommates with both Patrick and his stepbrother, the two spent a lot of time around Isaac and they always include him (and Stiles) when they take a trip to the kitchen for a night snack. Isaac eventually grew out to be one of Patrick's closest and dearest friends. Isaac and Patrick are both Chasers on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and spent a lot of time together to train (either with each other or with the entire team). They occasionally discuss Quidditch strategies and manoeuvres with Brittany and usually hang out on the Quidditch Pitch together. Sometimes, when the two of them can't sleep at night, they sneak out of the castle with their brooms and go to the Quidditch Pitch to fly together, both having to make sure that they're not getting caught. Brittany sometimes joins them as well. Brody Hudson Brody Hudson is the fifth and last of Isaac's roommates in the Hufflepuff Basement. Isaac met Brody also at their first night in their common room and share a good friendship. Brittany S. Pierce Even though they don't hang out a lot outside of their common room, Isaac loves to be around Brittany S. Pierce, enjoying how funny and unique she is. Isaac had to get used to her sudden arrivals during the first and second year, always being unsure whether or if Brittany would suddenly appear with a bag of chocolate frogs or something else to share with him at random, but he now knows to always "expect the unexpected". Like Isaac and Patrick, Brittany is also a Chaser of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Finn Hudson Although Isaac knew who Finn was, because they probably have seen each other at dinner and at the common room, they officially met when Isaac joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in 1994. With Finn being the captain, Isaac really looks up to him. When Isaac has a bad day and couldn't focus at the Quidditch training, Finn takes him out for a good talk and peps him up. They both share a really lovely friendship. Hogwarts Staff Albus Dumbledore Rubeus Hagrid Rubeus Hagrid was the one that visited Isaac at his house in Great Britain to inform him about the fact that he was a wizard and that he would be attenting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rubeus also accompanied Isaac and Mrs. Lahey on their first visit to Diagon Alley, making sure that mother and son purchased the right equipment for Isaac's first year at the school. Pomona Sprout Pomona Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff House and therefore Isaac's Head of House. Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape Remus Lupin Filius Flitwick Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Lahey Family Category:Chasers Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:LGBT Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Muggle-borns Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizengamot members Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Boys Category:1980 births